Heero's Dilemma Duo's Birthday
by we no longer exist
Summary: It's Duo's birthday and Heero has a present for him. Unfortunatly, everything seems to get in the way. Including work and paperwork. Oh, did I mention work? WARNINGS!! YAOI!! 1X2 3X4 5X6 ^_^ ENJOY!


No, we don't own it, no, we won't ever own it, and yes, we want to own it. SO! Now with that said, lets move on!  
We know that we said that we needed ten reviews on our other story before we posted this one, but this one is all ready finished and Trunks lil sis wants to start the wedding disaster. So we're going to post this one now.  
Trunks lil sis wrote most of this, most of the work is hers. Actually, almost all of it is hers. About three days ago, she called me and asked me to send over this story and that she was going to do some work on it, and the next day I find out that she spent four non-stop hours on this story. Does anyone else find that slightly strange? So here it is. ENJOY!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero slowly woke up and felt the weight resting on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful boy who was still asleep. 'Duo looks like a perfect angel when he's sleeping.' Heero thought. 'I wonder if I can get up without him noticing.' Of course, Heero didn't have to worry about that at all.  
  
Duo didn't so much as stir as Heero gently slid from under him.  
  
Once Heero had gotten dressed, he went downstairs and saw that the others were all ready there, getting the decorations ready. WuFei was, for once, not complaining about anything. In fact, he was happy that Duo was such a heavy sleeper. "It's a damn good thing that Maxwell can sleep like the dead until noon, because it's going to take us another few hours to get all of this stuff done."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure I can help you guys for long," Heero said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Duo wanted me to be there when he woke up and if I'm not there, he might think I forgot about his birthday." There was a pause, as if Heero was trying to decide something. "And if he thinks I've forgotten, he's more then likely going to hold out on me."  
  
"What did you get him?" Quatre asked curiously.  
  
"Sex toys." Heero answered shamelessly.  
  
". . .?"  
  
"Well, a few months ago, he hinted that he wanted a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs, because the old ones were uncomfortable. Then two weeks ago, he mentioned that it was getting darker sooner. I got him the fuzzy black ones, and a pair of glow in the dark cuffs."  
  
"And that's it?" WuFei asked. Months ago WuFei might have gotten a nosebleed from just the mention of sex, but after being subjected to hearing the four other Pilots, it took a lot to phase him.  
  
"No." Heero said simply.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what else you got him?" WuFei asked.  
  
"No."  
  
". . .?"   
  
"Probably."  
  
"Why aren't you going to tell us?"  
  
"I don't want you to know before Duo, and knowing you, Quatre, you'll end up telling him before I can." Heero said.  
  
"Please, Heero, tell us what it is!" Quatre pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
". . ." Trowa told Quatre  
  
"You're right, Trowa. I shouldn't try to get him to tell me. It's probable something private." Quatre said honestly.  
  
"Then why did he tell us about the sex toys? Aren't THOSE private?" WuFei exclaimed.  
  
"Let's just finish with these decorations."   
  
Heero tossed some streamers to WuFei while keeping the balloons to himself.  
  
"I wonder how early we would have to get up in order to throw a surprise party for Yuy." WuFei wondered aloud.  
  
Quatre looked upwards in thought. "About 48 hours before the deadline. And we couldn't let Duo help, we all know he can't keep quiet."  
  
"Much less get up early." WuFei snickered.  
  
". . . ?" Trowa asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes Trowa, I'm using the staple gun." Quatre proceeded to add more staples into the gun's holder.  
  
". . ." Trowa tried to reason back.  
  
"Yeah Winner," WuFei spoke up in true concern. "It took us hours to get all of those staples out of you."  
  
"You guys don't trust me! I'm being extra careful this time! It's not like I'm going to staple my self to the wall again-"  
  
Everyone froze at the sound of one lone staple exiting the gun. Trowa's eyes widened while WuFei and Heero looked slowly at each other.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And upstairs, Duo simply rolled over in bed, mumbling something about his Hee-chan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten seconds to noon, Duo opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the night stand. He was still looking when the numbers changed. 'I'm just like a clock sometimes, I swear.' He thought. He began to close his eyes when he noticed the lack of warmth in the bed.  
  
He opened his eyes and let out a low growl. 'Heero's not here. I told him that I wanted him to be there when I woke up on my birthday, so why's he not here? That bastard, he must've forgotten.'  
  
Duo got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out, Heero was there waiting for him. Duo narrowed his eyes at Heero.  
  
"Can I do your hair, Duo?" Heero asked. Duo's expression immediately turned to mirth as he bounced over to the spare chair in the room.  
  
"Of course." He answered. Heero gently did Duo's hair. "Where's my 'good morning kiss' and my 'birthday kiss' and my 'you're late' kiss?" Duo crossed his arms.  
  
Heero bent down to place a kiss on Duo's forehead, nose and finally his lips. Duo had to restrain himself from dragging Heero down on the bed. He knew if they started something now, it wouldn't stop until they were both satisfied.   
  
Minutes later, Duo decided it was time to inform his lover of his anger. "Do you want to tell me why you weren't here when I woke up? You know I wake up on weekends at precisely 10 seconds to noon. And yet you didn't show up until I was out of the shower."  
  
Heero kept a strait face as he began to braid Duo's hair. "I was wrapping your presents. Would you have preferred me not to?" Heero smirked; he knew Duo was an obscurantist when it came to birthday rituals.   
  
After a quick, "No." From Duo, Heero led him down the stairs and into the main room.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUO!" WuFei, Quatre, and the 39 Maganacs screamed out.   
  
". . .!!!" Trowa added  
  
"HOLY HELL!" Duo exclaimed, "You guys almost gave me a heart attack!!" Duo looked to Heero in surprise. Despite his boyfriend's silent tendencies he could tell Heero was very pleased.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Is this the real reason you weren't there when I woke up?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
"Yes, the decorations had to be put up, I didn't think they would take so long." Heero defended himself. "By the time we were finished, you were all ready in the shower."  
  
Duo shrugged in acceptance. "Enough of that, I want to see what everyone got you for your birthday!" Quatre said.  
  
"Works for me." Duo thought for a moment. "Q-man, you're first!" Quatre handed him the wrapped gift and Duo tore the wrapping off.  
  
"'How to become a More Peaceful Person.' Eh . . ." Duo was about to say that he didn't really think that was a great gift, but when he looked at the small blonde and saw the crazy tint to his eyes, he said, "Great gift, Q-man!! I love it!!" But to himself, he said, 'Well, it's not TECHNICALLY lying. I will get a great laugh out of it.'  
  
"Fei-Fei, you're next!!" WuFei handed Duo his gift and shuddered. "What's wrong, Wuffers?"  
  
"Open it and find out." He stated while backing away slowly.  
  
"'101 Pranks and Practical Jokes.' Wuffers! I REALLY like this one!" Duo hugged him and only stopped when he knew that WuFei was in need of air.  
  
"You're digging your own grave, Chang, you know that?" Heero said to WuFei.  
  
"At least he likes it." WuFei said back.  
  
"Trowa, you're next!" Duo ripped off the wrapping.  
  
"'How to Understand and Speak Dot Dot Dot Language.' But I CAN understand dot dot dot." Duo said.  
  
". . .?" Trowa asked, smug.   
  
"No, I can't speak it."  
  
". . ."  
  
"And that leaves Hee-chan!!" Heero gave Duo the bag and he pulled out the tissue paper. And he blushed.  
  
"Do you like it?" Heero asked after a few minutes.  
  
"YOU REMEMBERED!!!" Duo yelled before he got up and kissed Heero. "Fuzzy black cuffs, this means we can get rid of the other ones, right?" Duo managed to shout out as he smothered Heero in kisses.   
  
"Yes. I know you don't like them very much." Heero said.  
  
"And when it gets dark, we can use the glow in the dark ones, right?"  
  
"That's why I bought them." Heero was just about to give Duo his other present, when Rasid came in. "Master Heero and Master WuFei have been called into work." He offered them a sympathetic look.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Duo exclaimed. "Not on my Birthday! What the hell is she thinking?!?!?!"  
  
"It will only take us a bit of time." Heero said standing up and accepting his coat from Rasid. "WuFei and I will be back in no time."  
  
"You'll be back in time for my birthday dinner, right?" Duo asked with puppy dog eyes that could have rivaled Quatre's.   
  
"Of course Duo, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He slowly and secretly patted an object in his jeans pocket. "I will be here."  
  
Duo nodded slowly as Heero and WuFei left.  
  
"Cheer up Duo!" Quatre said. "We'll go out, just the three of us and have some fun."  
  
Duo's heartbreaking expression had suddenly turned a bit too happy. "For sure Quatre, but later." Rubbing his hands he climbed to his feet. "What idiot would miss the chance to go through WuFei's things and not get caught!"   
  
Quatre began to reason back with him when Duo sprinted from the room. "If WuFei finds out, he'll kill him." Quatre said.  
  
". . ." Trowa nodded.  
  
"But it can't hurt to look, can it?" Quatre asked, coyly.  
  
Both he and Trowa sprinted after Duo.  
  
Said boy was stretched out across WuFei's bed, a plain black book open to his prying eyes. "What's that Duo?" Quatre caught his breath and closed WuFei's door in case any of the servants were around.  
  
"Listen to this Quatre!" Duo announced through giggles. "You'll never believe what's written in here!"  
  
Trowa peered closer for a moment before he realized what it was. ". . .!!!" Trowa shouted.  
  
"DUO!" Quatre chided and attempted to steal WuFei's diary back. "He'll kill us all." Quatre shouted. "Trowa, help me!"  
  
The three of them wrestled for the book when suddenly Duo remembered a passage he had read just seconds ago.  
  
"'The butterflies are beautiful and they have justice!'" Duo screamed out making Quatre and Trowa freeze. "It's what WuFei wrote!" Duo announced as he grabbed the book off the floor and stood up.  
  
"WuFei wrote that?!?!?" Quatre asked.   
  
Duo nodded. "Yep."   
  
Quatre looked around the room warily then asked Duo, "What else is in there?" Duo smirked wide and opened the diary to a certain page before handing it to Quatre.  
  
The blonde read for a few seconds before, "MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"And much more."   
  
". . ." Trowa said.  
  
"Yes Trowa, you're right." Quatre pocketed the book in his vest. "We can't read this here, we need somewhere people don't pay attention and where people aren't really alive."  
  
They all remained quiet for a few seconds, before, "TACO BELL!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All right, Une, what was so damn important that you had to drag me away from Duo on his birthday!?!?" Heero asked with anger apparent in his voice.  
  
"You brought this on yourself, YUY!" Une shouted back, just as mad. "You and Chang went on a mission and didn't finish the paper work!" She rested her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "You used to be my best preventer, what's happening! It's not like you to forget to do paper work."  
  
WuFei rolled his eyes and began to walk towards his office. The way he saw it, if he could get his work done now, he could go home sooner.  
  
"I had to go home early because it was Duo's birthday the next day. I assumed it would be perfectly fine for me to finish the work on MONDAY!"  
  
"Assumptions lead to mistakes!!!!!!!" Une pointed at Heero's door and glared at him. "I Assume you'll be working fast!" Heero glared at her one more time before spinning around and marching into his office.  
  
His eyes widened as he spied the stack of papers piled to near the ceiling. He yanked open his office door and shouted out, "Une, what the hell is this!!!!! The stack is taller then I am!!!!"  
  
"Figure it out!" Was the only reply. Heero slammed his door and in less then half a second the whole stack of papers came tumbling down. Surrounded and covered in white paper, Heero muttered the one word that fit the situation.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Five bean burritos, ten hard tacos, ten soft tacos, three nacho supremes and two Mexican pizzas." The woman at the cash register looked at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Is that all, sir?" She was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Oh," Duo turned sharply to Quatre and Trowa. "They still have to order."  
  
The woman face faulted but was happy when Quatre only ordered two soft tacos.  
  
"And what would you like?" She asked Trowa.  
  
". . ." Trowa smiled.  
  
"What was that, sir?" The woman asked confused.  
  
". . . , . . ." Trowa said one more time, but slower.  
  
"I can't understand you sir, could you perhaps say it one more time?"  
  
". . .!!!!"  
  
"What happens to be the trouble?" The store manager asked.  
  
"The lady won't take Trowa's order!" Duo had popped his head from around the corner to stick up for his friend.  
  
The manager proceeded to chew the employee out in front of everyone and then fire her. After the manager finished, he took his place in front of the cash register and asked Trowa for his order.   
  
". . ." Trowa informed him.  
  
The manager stared blankly at him for a few seconds before asking again in disbelief. ". . ." Trowa answered again, he was really getting fed up with people who couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
"Can anyone understand what he's saying?!?!?" The manager screamed out to everyone in the store.  
  
Quatre and Duo were about to step in when a woman sprang up. "I CAN, I KNOW HOW TO SPEAK IT PERFECTLY!!!" Quatre and Duo raised their eye brows, but Trowa completely freaked out and began to back away from her.  
  
"REMEMBER ME, SIR?" She asked Trowa cornering him. "HOW COME YOU AND YOUR LOVER HAVEN'T COME BACK TO MY STORE?? I THOUGHT I WAS VERY HELPFUL TO YOU." Of course Trowa recognized her as the woman from the supermarket two months ago.  
  
". . ." Trowa gave in and told the girl.  
  
". . ." She answered back.  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ." The woman nodded, satisfied she had gotten the answer she had wanted.  
  
"What does he want?" The manager asked ready to kill someone.  
  
"HE SAYS HE'S NOT HUNGRY AND DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING."  
  
The manager began to shake and in a fit of rage he launched himself at Trowa.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Duo sat happily, surrounded by his food, as paramedics passed by them, carrying the manager on a stretcher.   
  
"Who was that lady?" Quatre asked Trowa.  
  
". . ." Trowa shuddered and Duo shook his head slowly.  
  
"You meet the weirdest people, Trowa." Finishing his burrito he opened WuFei's diary. "Who's up for a little reading material?" Duo asked.  
  
"You REALLY shouldn't be reading that." Quatre said.  
  
"I know." Duo smiled widely. "But you can't honestly say that you don't want to read this, Q-man."  
  
". . ." Trowa reasoned with Quatre.  
  
"Fine, but if WuFei finds out, I'm putting all of the blame on you, Duo."  
  
"Just as long as I get to read it, I don't care if you tell him that I turned another pair of his pants pink. But on purpose this time."  
  
"You turned ANOTHER pair of his pants pink?"  
  
"And one of them green, and one of them blue, and one of them purple, and one of them orange, and one of them red, and another pair yellow. The only pair that is still white, are the ones he's wearing right now."  
  
"Duo, you are evil, you know that? Pure evil."  
  
"'I thought about Nataku yesterday. The memory of her still brings tears of pain to my eyes. I broke down and cried like an infant. I still can't believe that she's gone. My beloved Nataku. May you continue to rest in piece.' I think what wittle Wuffers MENT to say, was 'May you rest in pieces.' What do you guys think?"   
  
"If he ever found out you said that about his gundam, he's going to kill you."  
  
"Yeah. But he's also said that about calling him names, causing him 'injustice' and a few million other things, too. Hey, this one's good!" Duo said after flipping through the diary for a few minutes.  
  
"'Milliardo came in to the office yesterday and he said hi to me. He's so cute and adorable. I wish he would notice me, notice how much I love him and want to be with him.' Wow. Who would've guessed that Wuffers has liked him for three years."  
  
". . .?"  
  
"Yeah, this entry is dated three years ago."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero slammed his head down onto the table, muttered something unintelligible and glanced at his watch. "THREE THIRTY?!?!" Heero jumped out of his office and walked up to Une with a look that could kill.  
  
"Heero, are you done with your paperwork?"  
  
"It's three thirty, and I have to be with Duo. Can't I just finish it on Monday?"  
  
"No. Paperwork is to be done on the day it is assigned, and not a minute later!"  
  
"But you never yell at Quatre when HE doesn't finish paperwork." Heero accused.  
  
"That's because Quatre bribes me into letting him go. You don't bribe me. And if you tried to, I still wouldn't let you go."  
  
"He BRIBES YOU!?!?!?! Quatre bribes you? That is not fair." Heero muttered as he walked out of the room and back to his office. The stack of papers looked as if they hadn't been touched, even though there was a pile of papers three feet high next to Heero's desk.  
  
"That evil lady is going to get it when Duo finds out why I'm not there." Heero smiled at that thought. He could just see it, Duo would come walking up to her and threaten to unleash the wrath of Shinigami on her and take her soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo, cheer up." Quatre consoled his friend as they drove to Toys'R'Us. "I'm sure Heero will make it back in time for your birthday diner." Duo sniffed loudly and Quatre looked worriedly at Trowa who was driving. "Okay, Duo, we've let you sulk long enough. We're going to Toys'R'Us, and you'll get a toy and then we'll go home!" Quatre turned back around in his seat.  
  
". . . ?" Trowa asked Duo, offering him WuFei's diary.  
  
"No, I've already read it four time through. I don't want to read it any more, I only want Heero." Quatre shook his head as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight Duo. Trowa and I are taking our personal time, time we could be screwing, to drive you here and buy you anything you want. I understand it's your birthday and you want Heero, but face the facts!" Quatre unbuckled his seat belt. "HEERO FUCKING YUY CAN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW. SO SUCK IT UP! YOU WERE A GUNDAM PILOT, FOR CRIST'S SAKE! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CAR AND PICK OUT A GODDAMNED TOY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quatre reached back and tried to pull Duo from the back seat to the front and out his door. ". . . " Trowa told him.  
  
"I'm going to make him fit, Trowa." Quatre replied nicely, trying to pull Duo's arm in a way it wasn't designed to go.  
  
". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " Trowa threatened.  
  
Duo froze, Trowa crossed his arms and Quatre dropped Duo, a blush on his face.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Quatre shot back.  
  
". . . " Trowa confirmed.   
  
Duo took this opportunity to pull himself upright, and out the door. "Come on." Duo said. "I want lots of toys!"  
  
Quatre slid out of the car, refusing to make eye contact with Trowa. He pulled out his credit cards and they walked for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How'd you get away from all that paper work?" Milliardo asked, resting his chin on his palm. "I though Une had you swamped for at least another couple of hours."   
  
"I blackmailed her out of it." WuFei responded looking through the wine menu. "Duo's not the only one with things on people." WuFei smirked. "And Heero's still at work with at least four hours of work." He appeared pleased with himself.  
  
"But isn't it Duo's birthday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Heero's been at work all day?" WuFei nodded as he selected a wine.   
  
"Duo deserves to have a little pain, for all the pain he's put me through." WuFei clenched his fists and his eyes glossed over. "I will finally have my Justice. After so many years of Maxwell tormenting me, and harassing me, and driving me to insanity, I've finally won!"  
  
Milliardo looked at him with disapproving eyes. "And you clam to be his friend." Milliardo shook his head and began to gather up his coat.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" WuFei asked.  
  
"I can't eat with someone who does that to his friends, on Duo's birthday nonetheless." He slipped his coat on as WuFei stood.  
  
"This coming from the man who was going to kill his sister."  
  
Milliardo gave him a hard look. "There's a fine line between killing an annoying sister and hurting a friend."  
  
Suddenly, WuFei looked at his feet. "I am unworthy!" He sank to his knees. "I have disgraced the dragon clan!" Milliardo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Get up, I need some alcohol." WuFei looked up at him with teary eyes, Milliardo simply replied, "Alcohol fixes everything."  
  
'Ring, Ring.' Milliardo and WuFei exchanged glances. 'Ring, Ring.' "Aren't you going to answer that?" Milliardo asked, as he downed his fourth glass of wine.  
  
"No, if I don't see it, it doesn't exist and no one is interrupting my date." He said firmly. "I'm just going to ignore it.  
  
'Ring, Ring, Ring.'  
  
"Well," Milliardo lunged for WuFei's jacket. "You might be able to ignore it, but I can't." Milliardo pushed a button and was forced to pull it away from his ear lightening fast.  
  
"WUFEI!!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, AND I WON'T TAKE IT ALONE!!!"   
  
"Is that Quatre?" Milliardo shoved the phone into WuFei's hands.  
  
"FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS, DUO HAS BEEN HOLDING TOYS'R'US HOSTAGE, DEMANDING TO SEE HEERO. HE'S THREATENED TO BRING RELENA BACK FROM THE DEAD, AND HE'S SINGING THE GODDAMN BARNEY THEME SONG!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You had better go." Milliardo said. "Take Duo to Heero." He refilled his glass with a new wine bottle.  
  
"You'll wait?"  
  
"Hell, if I've waited this long for a date, do you really think I'm going to lose the chance to screw you tonight?"  
  
"Well put." He pulled out a set of keys. "I believe you know where my apartment is?"  
  
Milliardo nodded and licked his lips.  
  
WuFei grabbed his coat and flew out the door, fighting off a nosebleed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maxwell, calm down!" WuFei ducked down as a Power Ranger action figure was thrown at his head.  
  
"I WANT HEERO!!!!!!!" Duo threw another Power Ranger at the Chinese man.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I understand you're pissed off, but what gives?" WuFei slowly inched his way towards Duo who was holding the action figures hostage.   
  
"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, WUFEI! I'VE HAD THE CRAPIEST BIRTHDAY EVER, I HAVEN'T SEEN HEERO FOR TEN HOURS, YOUR DIARY ISN'T SATISFYING ME ANYMORE, AND I HAVEN'T HAD A DECENT FUCK IN TWENTY-FOUR FUCKING HOURS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Duo-" WuFei paused, as Duo's words sunk in. "YOU READ MY FUCKING DIARY!" WuFei paused. "I MEAN MY JOURNAL!" He paused again. "I mean my notebook!"  
  
"GIVE IT UP, WUFEI, WE ALL KNOW IT'S A DIARY!" Quatre called from across the store. WuFei raised an eyebrow at the Winner heir, hiding behind a Barbie doll display.  
  
"I'll take you to fucking Yuy!"  
  
Almost immediately Duo's head popped up, a smile upon his face. "Thanks Wu-Wu, I'll wait in the car." He skipped happily out the door, blowing a kiss to the electronics boy who he had thrown a PS2 at.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero's head snapped up on instinct, fear being the first sense to come to mind. He rolled the call over in his head and determined the voice to not be from his dead stalker. And with that eliminated, it only left one person.  
  
"Duo, stop!" Heero waved the braided boy off.  
  
Too late.  
  
Duo rushed into the room far too fast to realize Heero had stacked all of his finished and chronologically filed work near the door and himself. In a flash, Duo had launched himself into Heero's arms knocking down every single paper that had taken ten hours to finish.  
  
Duo sat silently on top of Heero's chest with a remorseful expression. "I'm sorry Hee-Bear, I messed your papers up, didn't I?"   
  
Heero forced himself to breathe in and out deeply, calming his nerves and his anger. "Get off me Duo, and we'll go home." Heero climbed to his feet and pulled Duo out of the office, slamming the door behind him.  
  
They walked slowly to the elevator. "I missed you." Duo said, placing a kiss on Heero's lips.  
  
"No, you missed a certain part of me." Heero said knowingly.  
  
"Both." Duo answered back, pressing the down button on the elevator.  
  
"Lets hurry up and get home, I want to ask you something before tomorrow." Heero looked up at the clock that read 10:17 pm.   
  
The doors to the elevator opened and both men stepped in. "Heero Yuy, did I say you could leave?"  
  
Heero sighed as he spotted a very angry Lady Une stalking towards him. "Hold the door." Heero stepped through, not noticing that Duo wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"I'm going home with Duo and I'll be back tomorrow morning at seven sharp."  
  
"No way, Yuy!" She placed her hands on her hips. "You get back in your office and finish that damn paper work!"  
  
"It is finished!" Heero shot back.  
  
"They why is it scattered on the floor?" She pointed to Heero's office, which was still visible down the hallway. The papers that had once been neatly filed now were seeping out the bottom of the door.  
  
"I'll re-sort it in the morning, at least it's done!"  
  
"I won't accept a half ass job."  
  
"Why? Because you can't admit you're half ass blind? Fire me if you have a problem with my work!" Heero turned suddenly, intending on walking away from her. He froze in his tracks when he saw the closed doors. "I told him to wait for me."   
  
He reached forward to push the down button when suddenly the lights flickered before they went out completely.  
  
"Yuy?" Une called as she felt around the walls.  
  
"Where are the back up lights, and how much power is out?" He held up his hand in front of him and couldn't see it. "Don't we have a back up generator for this sort of thing?"  
  
Heero could hear her talking on her cell phone as he tried to wrench the elevator doors open. "No one knows what's happening." Heero heard Une say. "The generator is dead and the back up generator is dead as well. They say it will be at least a few hours before we can get another one. Everything is out from the lights to the heat to any life support."  
  
"Help me pry open these doors." Heero called, straining to open the heavyset doors.  
  
"You won't be able to do it, even with my help, those doors weigh a couple hundred pounds each. They won't open unless the computer tells them too.  
  
"Duo!" Heero called through the doors.   
  
"He can't hear you. All of our elevators are built to withstand any attack, from the outside or inside."  
  
"I know that." Heero shot back. "But that's not going to stop me from finding a way in."  
  
And though Heero couldn't see her, he was sure Une was shaking her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout." Duo jumped up on every syllable, rocking the elevator back and forth. As far as he could tell, he was in between the 10th and 9th floor. Heero was still on the 15th.   
  
"Gods." He banged his head against the metal doors. "I just want to screw Heero, is that so much to ask? I could understand if I was asking to win the fucking lottery. But I just want to screw my boyfriend." He looked down at his night watch, illuminated in a blue light.  
  
11:34 pm, he had been stuck in the elevator a little over an hour. "What a brilliant way to spend my birthday." He sank to the floor and crossed his arms.  
  
Suddenly he jumped to his feet with an idea. "And I'm the only baka crazy enough to try it." He spoke to himself.  
  
With his amazingly photographic memory (^_^) he was able to calculate exactly where the emergency escape hatch would be. Getting up there posed a different problem, though.   
  
Usually on missions that required getting up a high distance, he had Heero to boost him up. He placed his left foot on the railing and with a slight groan, pushed himself up and through the escape hatch.  
  
He stood on top of the elevator and felt the strong steel cord holding the elevator up. His hands constantly slipped from the grease coating. "Shit," he cussed. "I didn't sign up for this when I agreed to be born. Dear Shinigami, help me through this and I'll take a million souls for you."  
  
Slowly, but steadily, he pulled himself up the long cord, calculating the distance to the floor he wanted. He reached the metal doors and found he couldn't open them.  
  
"Great." He screamed to the empty shaft. "Just fucking great!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell did you want to do that was so important you had to leave work unfinished?" Une asked as they sat next to each other on the cold floor.   
  
"I don't see how that's any of your concern." Heero shot back. His watch read 11:56.  
  
"For starters, I'm your superior, if I ask you a question you should answer. Second, it's almost midnight, we're stuck in a freezing building, and there's nothing else to talk about."  
  
Heero sighed; she did have a good point. "I was going to ask Duo-"   
  
Suddenly a sound from above them drew their attention. And just as suddenly as it had occurred, another sound took its place. Heero and Une coughed loudly as sudden dust filled their lungs.  
  
"Who's there?" Une asked, climbing to her feet. "Answer me!"  
  
"Calm down, Lady." Duo wheezed as he stood and felt his way over to Heero. "I just climbed four and a half floors on a greasy cord up an elevator shaft. I plan on screwing Heero and screwing him now, and I'm not waiting. So if you value your sanity, walk away now."  
  
He heard the slapping of feet hurrying away before he crushed himself to Heero. "Tell me when this goddamned day is over." The lights suddenly flickered back on and Heero looked strait up at the clock.  
  
11:59 - There was still time  
  
Heero took a deep breath and feel to one knee. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a small box and drew it out. "Duo Maxwell, I've fought along side you and learned your good points and your bad points. You shot me, I stole your Gundam parts, it wasn't a good start. But I do know if I don't ask you this, I'll self destruct." Duo gave him a feigned angry scowl. "Make my life complete, marry me."  
  
Duo gave a small smile, which grew to a large grin. Nodding, he felt to his own knees, and covered in grease, tackled his soon to be husband with a load of kisses. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."  
  
Heero gave a rare smiled as he allowed Duo to rest on his chest. "One question though, why'd it have to be today?" Duo asked.  
  
"I wanted it on your birthday, and I made it a mission." He ignored the look he received from Duo. "We never really celebrated it right before, and now you have at least one good memory."  
  
Duo's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Then would it be a bad thing to tell you my real birthday is tomorrow?" Duo fell forwards slightly as Heero collapsed backwards, seemingly unconscious, but twitching slightly. "Heero?" Duo poked him. "Heero, you okay?" He nudged his fiancé harder. "I was just kidding, Heero."   
  
Duo shook his head and sat back on his knees. "Come on Heero, I really want to screw you now." In an instant Heero was off the floor, lifting Duo into his arms and making a beeline for his office.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That really was cruel, Quatre." WuFei commented as they exited the basement of preventers headquarters.   
  
"How was I supposed to know he was going to ask Duo to marry him?" Quatre shrugged as they walked over to the car. "I simply thought they were going to be in the same elevator, they could screw, and life could go back to being as normal as possible."  
  
". . . " Trowa apologized to Quatre.  
  
WuFei rolled his eyes as Trowa swept Quatre into his arms and made for a spare room.  
  
"Crazy bakas." He pulled out his car keys and slid into the car. He popped in a CD of Frank Sanatra, applied some cologne, and pulled out of the parking lot. "Daddy's gonna get laid tonight." He sung to himself as he drove home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ Finished! Yay!!


End file.
